B E L O V E D
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Aku selalu melindunginya dan memberi yang terbaik untuknya. Aku tidak rela berpisah dengannya karena dia Sasuke, kesayanganku. Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa masa depan Sasuke memang bukan bersamaku di panti asuhan. Sasuke berhak mendapat yang lebih baik di luar sana. - NaruSasu Brothership -


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan berbagi cerita fiksi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun, selain kepuasan penulis dan pembaca.

[Oneshot]

Title : BELOVED

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Genre : Family / Angst

Main Cast : Adult Naruto & Little Sasuke

Rating : T

Sum : Aku selalu melindunginya dan memberi yang terbaik untuknya. Aku tidak rela berpisah dengannya karena dia Sasuke, kesayanganku. Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa masa depan Sasuke memang bukan bersamaku di panti asuhan. Sasuke berhak mendapat yang lebih baik di luar sana.

* * *

Hari itu, gempa dengan skala besar menerjang pulau Konoha bagian utara, tempat tinggalku. Saat itu, aku masih berumur 15 tahun dan sedang berada di sekolah. Sirine pertanda tsunami berbunyi panjang, seisi sekolah menjadi panik. Para guru memberi perintah pada kami untuk segera berlari menyelamatkan diri ke daerah pegunungan yang terletak di belakang sekolah.

Aku sudah tiba di puncak gunung. Murid-murid ketakutan dan berteriak histeris mencari sahabatnya, ada juga yang menangis, termasuk aku. Aku memikirkan ayah dan ibuku yang berada di kedai. Kedai sekaligus tempat tinggal kami terletak tidak jauh dari laut.

Aku berhenti menangis, memutuskan untuk mencari mereka.

"Naruto...hiks...jangan pergi..." cegah Hinata, sahabatku, tetanggaku sekaligus teman sekolahku. Dia menangis terisak-isak, tangannya yang mencengkram kuat seragamku tampak bergetar. "Aku takut!" teriak Hinata sambil menangis keras seperti bayi.

Aku memeluk Hinata, saling mencengkram erat satu sama lain, menangis bersama-sama. Berdoa semoga keluarga kami selamat.

* * *

Tapi doa kami tidak terwujud. Ayah dan ibuku hanyut diterjang tsunami. Begitu pula dengan kedua orang tua Hinata. Kakek dan Hanabi -adik Hinata masih belum ditemukan.

Bersama dengan tim relawan, aku ikut membantu mencari korban-korban yang hilang, termasuk kedua anggota keluarga Hinata. Berdoa agar mereka berhasil ditemukan dengan selamat. Kiba -sahabatku mengatakan bahwa usahaku sia-sia, karena tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari musibah sedahsyat ini.

Tapi aku percaya, keajaiban itu ada.

 _"Ka...kak..."_

Telingaku menangkap suara lirihan yang sangat pelan. Aku berjalan menebak-nebak sumber suara itu.

 _"Ayah...ibu...hiks...hiks..."_

Suara yang disertai tangisan itu terdengar begitu dekat.

"Kau dimana, adik kecil?" teriakku.

 _"Ka...kak..."_

Dengan instingku, aku menggali dengan tangan. Tidak menghiraukan tanganku terluka, aku harus secepatnya menemukan adik kecil itu.

Gali, gali, dan gali.

Aku menemukan bak kayu yang tertimbun puing-puing.

"Hey!" Aku mengetuk-ketuk sisi bak.

 _"To...long..."_

Aku menggali lebih dalam lagi untuk menemukan mulut bak. Kuangkat mulut bak itu. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat isi di dalam bak itu. Ternyata ada sosok kak Itachi -seniorku yang meringkuk kaku sambil memeluk sesosok mungil yang bergerak lemah. Balita yang masih berumur dua tahun itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, adik kesayangan kak Itachi.

Aku menggendong Sasuke yang penuh lumpur. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal sambil memanggil sang kakak, segera aku membawanya ke posko.

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke!"

Kak Itachi memilih tidak berlari ke pegunungan, beliau nekad pulang untuk menyelamatkan adik kesayangannya ini, meskipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan Sasuke. Jangan membuat pengorbanan kak Itachi menjadi sia-sia.

* * *

Kini, aku sudah berumur 17 tahun. Setelah bencana itu, aku bersama Sasuke tinggal di panti asuhan Hatsuki yang terletak di ibu kota pulau Konoha. Kami terlalu takut untuk tinggal di dekat laut.

Sasuke yang kini berumur empat tahun, tumbuh menjadi bocah bawel, energik serta menggemaskan. Mungkin karena dia tumbuh bersamaku.

Aku sangat menyayanginya, dia sudah kuanggap adik kandungku sendiri. Banyak juga yang berebut ingin menjadi kakak untuk Sasuke. Sasuke tentu sangat senang memiliki banyak kakak. Aku juga senang saat Sasuke menobatkanku sebagai kakak kesayangannya.

"Kakak lihat!" Sasuke menunjukkan hasil menggambarnya padaku. Tampak sesosok berambut kuning jabrik, mengenakan jaket _orange_ yang biasa kukenakan. Dari ciri-cirinya, sepertinya sosok di gambar itu adalah aku. Hanya saja wajahnya terlihat seperti...

"Katak?" Aku mengernyit menatap Sasuke yang tertawa cengengesan.

"Kakak terlihat seperti katak, terutama saat kakak cemberut."

"Benarkah?" Aku memajukan bibirku dan menggembungkan pipi.

"Hn. Sangat mirip!"

Sasuke menempelkan maha karyanya di dinding dekat ranjangku. Sejak saat itu, dia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kakak katak'.

Sasuke tidak sekamar denganku, dia tidur di bangsal anak-anak yang sumuran dengannya. Bangsal yang luas itu ditinggali oleh 16 anak-anak. Tidak heran jika bangsal itu tidak pernah sunyi, kecuali saat semua penghuninya tertidur lelap.

Sedangkan aku berbagi kamar dengan kak Juugo, seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi besar, berumur 19 tahun. Semua anak-anak takut padanya, kecuali Sasuke. Itu karena kak Juugo sering memberinya permen atau biskuit. Sebenarnya, Sasukelah yang meminta dan kak Juugo tidak akan menolak permintaan Sasuke karena Sasuke adalah adik kesayangan kak Juugo.

* * *

Tiga tahun kemudian.

Beberapa anak yang ikut tumbuh bersama aku dan Sasuke, telah pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan ini. Mereka telah diadopsi oleh keluarga yang ingin mempunyai anak tetapi tidak bisa. Mereka tentu sangat bahagia telah memiliki keluarga yang mereka impi-impikan dulu.

Kak Juugo sekarang tinggal di asrama kepolisian, tapi sesekali dia akan pulang untuk menemui kami. Kak Juugo berhasil meraih impiannya menjadi polisi.

Aku memilih untuk tidak diadopsi. Aku ingin mengabdikan diri menjadi pengurus di panti asuhan ini. Aku juga tidak ingin pergi jauh dari Sasuke, kesayanganku.

* * *

Tapi ternyata, kami tidak bisa selamanya bersama. Suster Karin -sang kepala panti asuhan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan diadopsi. Keluarga yang ingin mengadopsi Sasuke adalah keluarga yang kaya. Selama lima tahun pernikahan, mereka tidak kunjung dikaruniai anak. Suster Karin tampak begitu yakin bahwa mereka akan menyayangi Sasuke, menyekolahkan Sasuke ke sekolah terbaik, juga memberi kasih sayang dan kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada di panti.

 _"Pikirkan masa depan Sasuke."_ Ucapan Suster Karin terus terngiyang-ngiyang di telingaku.

* * *

Keluarga Nara, keluarga yang ingin mengadopsi Sasuke datang berkunjung lagi. Wanita berambut pirang, sang calon ibu Sasuke bernama Nara Temari terlihat senang menanggapi celotehan Sasuke mengenai teman-teman sekolahnya. Sedangkan Nara Shikamaru, pria berambut nanas yang merupakan suami nyonya Nara -sedang berbicara pada Suster Karin. Beliau tidak sabar ingin mengangkat Sasuke menjadi anaknya.

Dari penampilan, keluarga Nara memang kaya dan _high class._ Mereka juga baik, ramah dan sopan. Benar-benar tipe orang tua yang ideal dan cocok untuk Sasuke.

 _"Pikirkan masa depan Sasuke_."

Ya. Aku selalu memikirkan hal ini. Masa depan Sasuke memang bukan bersamaku di panti asuhan. Sasuke berhak mendapat yang lebih baik di luar sana.

* * *

Sasuke seharian ini hanya duduk murung di ranjangnya. Setelah Suster Karin memberitahu Sasuke bahwa keluarga Nara ingin mengadopsinya.

"Kau tidak suka keluarga Nara?" tanyaku sambil duduk di ranjangnya.

"Suka," jawab singkat Sasuke, wajahnya semakin menekuk.

"Mereka juga saaaaangat suka padamu!"

"Sasu lebih suka kakak katak," Sasuke memeluk erat pinggangku. "Kakak katak Sasu terrrrrsayang!"

Hn. Aku juga menyayangimu, Sasukeku tersayang!

"Ingat, Sasuke. Ini adalah panti asuhan. Tempat tinggal sementara untuk anak-anak yang tidak mempunyai keluarga. Suatu saat, anak-anak yang tinggal di sini, akan pergi dan tinggal bersama keluarga baru mereka."

Sasuke mengencangkan pelukannya, membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Hana, Chouchou, Inojin, Shino dan Himawari, mereka telah bahagia bersama keluarga baru mereka. Nah, sekarang giliranmu, Sasuke."

"Sasu sudah bahagia di sini."

"Kau akan leeeeeebih bahagia bersama keluarga Nara. Kau memiliki ibu yang cantik dan baik seperti nyonya Nara. Juga ayah yang menemanimu bermain dan jalan-jalan seperti tuan Nara. Bersama mereka, aku yakin bahwa kau akan mendapatkan banyak kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa kau temukan di panti ini."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, tatapannya mengarah padaku.

"Kebahagiaan apa yang akan Sasu temukan di luar sana?"

"Kau bisa mengetahuinya setelah kau menjadi anak mereka."

"Bagaimana jika Sasu tidak berhasil menemukannya?"

"Kau pasti bisa menemukannya. Kau kan pintar."

"Bagaimana jika Sasu tetap tidak bisa menemukannya, meskipun Sasu sudah berusaha?"

"Kau boleh kembali padaku dan aku akan memberimu petunjuk."

"Bagaimana jika kakak katak juga diadopsi?"

"Aku sudah besar, tidak ada yang ingin mengadopsiku. Aku akan tetap di sini bersama Suster Karin. Jika kau rindu padaku, kau bisa datang kapan saja untuk menemuiku."

"Bagaimana jika Sasu lupa jalan pulang?"

Sasuke yang bawel ini membuatku tertawa geli setiap mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana jika Sasu lupa jalan pulang?" ulang Sasuke.

"Hubungi aku dan aku akan segera menjemputmu."

"Bagaimana jik..." pertanyaan Sasuke terputus karena aku menariknya ke dalam dekapanku. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan lupakan kakak katak kesayanganmu ini," bisikku.

"Hn. Sasu tidak akan melupakan kakak katak, kesayangan Sasu."

Rasanya sungguh berat merelakan Sasuke untuk diadopsi.

* * *

Dua hari setelah Sasuke diadopsi, aku jatuh sakit. Aku terlalu menyayangi Sasuke, sehingga aku sulit membiasakan diri hidup tanpa Sasuke di sisiku. Biasanya ada Sasuke yang membangunkanku, membantuku memasak untuk penghuni panti, menghiburku dengan celotehannya, dan banyak hal menarik lainnya.

"Hey, Sasuke! Kakak katak kesayanganmu ini sedang sakit~" keluhku pada langit-langit kamar.

Sasuke bahkan belum mengabariku.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Sasuke datang ke panti asuhan bersama orang tua barunya.

"Kakak katak!" teriaknya sambil berlari memelukku. _"I miss you~_ "

 _"I miss you too_!" Aku menggendongnya. Dia lebih berat dan lebih gempal dari yang dulu. Terbukti bahwa dia hidup makmur bersama keluarga Nara. Setelan yang dikenakannya juga bermerek dan mahal. Keluarga Nara merawatnya dengan sangat baik.

"Kamar Sasu sangat luas dan banyak sekali mainan dan komik-komik! Papa mengajari Sasu berenang agar tidak tenggelam saat bermain di _water boom._ Sasu sudah bisa berenang lho! Besok-besok, papa akan mengajari Sasu bersepeda! Mama juga pintar memasak, Sasu suka masakan mama!"

Aku sangat senang melihat wajah bahagianya saat berceloteh tentang keluarga barunya itu. Rasanya sungguh lega melihatnya bahagia.

* * *

Sasuke masih asyik bermain bersama teman-temannya di panti. Sementara itu, nyonya Nara mengajakku berbicara berdua saja. Ada hal yang ingin dia sampaikan padaku, tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke.

"Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf jika permintaan saya keterlaluan," nyonya Nara membungkuk, membuatku salah tingkah. "Tolong, jangan berhubungan lagi dengan Sasuke!"

Aku sungguh terkejut dengan permintaan nyonya Nara.

"Sasuke adalah anak kami sekarang. Kami tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui asal-usul Sasuke yang berasal dari panti asuhan," jelas nyonya Nara.

"Secepatnya, kami akan pindah ke Amerika. Saya mohon agar anda meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tidak kembali lagi ke sini. Saya mohon!" Nyonya Nara kembali membungkuk. Membuatku semakin bingung. Aku tidak mungkin melarang Sasuke untuk ke sini.

"Untuk masa depan Sasuke, anak kami!" Nyonya Nara tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Mama?" panggil Sasuke yang penasaran dengan pembicaraan kami. "Ada apa, mama?"

 _"Pikirkan masa depan Sasuke."_

 _"Untuk masa depan Sasuke, anak kami!"_

 _"Pikirkan masa depan Sasuke."_

 _"Untuk masa depan Sasuke, anak kami!"_

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus menghantuiku, membuat kepalaku pusing.

"Kakak katak?" Sasuke memandangku dengan kening berkerut.

"Jangan datang lagi!"

"Kakak katak?" Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku. Aku mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Sasuke memegang pantatnya, pasti dia kesakitan.

"Aku membencimu! Pulang sana! Jangan datang lagi!" bentakku.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, kedua matanya mulai berair menatapku.

"Lupakan kakak katak kesayanganmu ini, karena kakak katak ini sangat membencimu! Sangat, sangat membencimu!"

Setelah mengatakan kebohongan ini, aku langsung pergi. Aku bisa mendengar suara tangisan Sasuke yang begitu memilukan.

Maafkan aku, Sasuke! Maafkan aku!

Kau harus melupakan aku dan panti asuhan ini, demi masa depanmu. Karena sekarang, kau adalah Nara Sasuke.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, Suster Karin mengabariku bahwa Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya telah terbang ke Amerika. Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke akan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padaku. Kurasa dia benar-benar membenciku.

* * *

Lima tahun kemudian.

Kak Juugo datang membawa kabar yang mengejutkan. Tuan dan nyonya Nara ditangkap karena terlibat dalam kasus Orochimaru, yaitu jaringan penipuan, perdagangan organ dan perbudakan anak yang saat ini menjadi topik utama di media massa.

"Sasuke! Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanpa sadar aku mencengkram bahu kak Juugo dengan kuat. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, tubuhku bergetar karena cemas. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Kak Juugo menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, "Mereka menjual Sasuke... Kami masih mencarinya."

Jawaban kak Juugo membuat kakiku lemas dan jatuh merosot ke lantai. Pikiranku berusaha untuk positif. Mereka tidak mungkin menjual Sasuke! Mereka begitu menyayangi Sasuke! Mereka adalah orang tua yang terbaik untuk Sasuke!

* * *

Selain Sasuke, ada tiga anak lainnya yang berasal dari panti asuhan Hatsuki, turut menjadi korban perdagangan anak yang dilakukan oleh pasangan orang tua bermuka dua. Suster Karin sungguh merasa bodoh dan sangat menyesal telah mempercayakan anak-anak panti kepada pasangan penipu yang tidak bertanggung-jawab itu.

Ini sepenuhnya bukan kesalahan Suster Karin. Para penipu itulah yang salah. Mereka pintar sekali berakting menjadi orang tua yang sangat mengidamkan seorang anak. Memanfaatkan rasa iba dan kepercayaan kami.

* * *

Keberadaan Sasuke akhirnya diketahui. Sasuke dan belasan anak lainnya telah dibebaskan dari sebuah rumah mewah di pulau Suna. Mereka dikurung di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan lembab, mirip penjara bawah tanah. Rumah mewah itu milik seorang mantan pejabat yang pernah terlibat kasus pelecehan seksual. Kini anak-anak itu dirawat di lembaga perlindungan anak.

Kepala sekolah tempatku mengajar, mengizinkanku untuk pergi ke pulau Suna bersama Suster Karin. Kami semua ingin tahu kondisi Sasuke saat ini.

* * *

Awalnya aku tidak yakin bahwa remaja kerempeng, berambut hitam sebahu yang sedang tidur terbaring di ranjang ini adalah Sasuke kesayanganku. Sasuke itu bertubuh gempal, kulitnya juga putih dan mulus, tidak dipenuhi dengan memar dan luka-luka seperti itu.

Seberapa keras aku menyangkal, remaja itu memang Uchiha Sasuke.

Selang infus terpasang di pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke. Mata kirinya diperban. Kak Juugo mengatakan bahwa Sasuke baru saja melakukan operasi mata, karena mata kirinya luka parah. Itu artinya, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan mata kirinya lagi.

Suster Karin pergi meninggalkan ruangan, beliau tidak kuasa melihat kondisi Sasuke yang begitu menggenaskan. Kak Juugo pun pergi, memberiku waktu untuk bersama Sasuke.

Aku duduk di sisi ranjang, meraih tangan kanan Sasuke yang begitu kasar. Aku terkejut melihat jari-jari kedua tangannya yang tidak lengkap dan tidak berkuku. Air matakupun keluar, merasakan penderitaan yang dialami Sasuke. Sambil menangis, kuciumi punggung tangannya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Aku bisa merasakan pergerakan lemah dari tangan Sasuke yang kugenggam. Kelopak matanya juga bergerak, tapi masih belum terbuka.

"Sasuke. Buka matamu, Sasuke!" panggilku berseru dengan pelan sambil mengusap-usap pipi cekungnya.

"...tak..." suaranya begitu parau.

"Sasuke?"

Kelopak mata itu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan iris hitam yang sama seperti dulu. Tangannya terangkat berusaha menyentuh wajahku. Aku meraih tangannya, menempelkannya ke pipiku, membantunya meraba-raba wajahku.

"Kakak katak..." Suaranya memang sudah berubah, tapi panggilannya padaku tidak pernah berubah. Aku sangat merindukan panggilan itu.

"Sasuke kesayanganku."

Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sasu rindu... sangat merindukan kakak katak..."

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke!" Aku membenamkan wajahku di lengannya, menangis seperti bayi. "Maafkan aku...hiks...hiks...maafkan aku..."

"Kakak katak masih sayang Sasu, kan?"

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke. Sangat menyayangimu."

* * *

Dokter mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dan belasan anak lainnya, positif terjangkit virus HIV AIDS yang ditularkan oleh mantan pejabat itu. Dua di antaranya, baru saja meninggal dalam perawatan.

Aku seperti ingin mati saja, mendengar kabar itu.

* * *

Perban di mata kiri Sasuke telah dilepas. Bola mata kirinya yang rusak itu diangkat dan diganti dengan bola mata palsu yang warnanya senada dengan warna aslinya.

Rambut Sasuke yang panjang dan berantakan, telah ditata rapi oleh kak Juugo.

"Iyey! Sasu terlihat seperti yang dulu!" seru Sasuke melihat model rambutnya dari cermin. Model rambut yang menyerupai pantat ayam.

Berat badan Sasuke berangsur-angsur bertambah. Dia sangat kuat makan, bahkan obat sepahit apapun bisa ditelannya. Dia menuruti semua perintah dokter, karena dia ingin secepatnya keluar dari rumah sakit.

Demi bersama Sasuke, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mengajar. Kepala sekolah mengatakan, jika aku ingin kembali mengajar, beliau akan dengan senang hati menerimaku.

* * *

Sasuke ingin sekali pergi ke taman hiburan yang ada di Suna. Dengan izin dokter yang menangani Sasuke, aku bisa membawanya pergi hari ini. Sayangnya kak Juugo tidak bisa ikut, karena ada tugas yang lain. Mungkin lain kali kak Juugo akan ikut.

Sasuke sangat senang menikmati wahana yang ada. Dia begitu ceria, tidak terlihat seperti pesakit.

Kami mengambil banyak foto dari kamera ponselku. Sasuke sangat manis dan fotogenik. Jika saja dia sehat, dia pasti cocok menjadi model atau _idol_ remaja.

"Kakak katak, makan yuk! Setengah jam lagi, Sasu harus minum obat." Sasuke menunjukkan jam tangannya padaku, memang sudah waktunya makan siang. Dokter meminta Sasuke untuk rutin dan teratur minum obat. Sasuke menurutinya tanpa mengeluh.

Aku mencari tempat duduk yang teduh, meminta Sasuke untuk menungguku membeli makanan. Sasuke duduk sambil mengeluarkan mainan _gacha_ dari ranselnya.

Aku berjalan menuju kedai untuk membeli nasi kotak dan air mineral. Kedai ini cukup ramai, sehingga aku harus mengantri. Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang masih duduk membelakangiku.

Setelah makan nanti, mungkin aku akan mengajaknya menonton pertunjukan sulap. Setelah itu, ke taman labirin, lalu menaiki perahu bebek. Bagaimana dengan rumah hantu? Ah! Sasuke kan penakut, bisa-bisa dia mengompol.

"Silakan pesanannya, tuan!" Terlalu banyak berpikir, aku sampai melupakan antrianku. Aku menyerahkan uang dan pesananku untuk dibayarkan kepada kasir.

Saat aku keluar dari kedai, aku melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri menatap langit yang begitu cerah dan terik. Aku berjalan cepat menghampirinya. Mainan _gacha_ nya tergeletak di jalan. Aku memungut mainan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel Sasuke yang terletak di bangku.

Sasuke terlalu serius menatap langit, sehingga tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Dia bahkan membiarkan ranselnya terbuka begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Sasuke?" Mataku menyipit karena silau saat ikut menatap langit.

"Sasu tidak bisa melihat apa-apa."

"Ya. Memang tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya ada langit yang luas."

Sasuke berhenti menatap langit, kepalanya menoleh ke arahku, tetapi bola matanya bergerak ke segala arah. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Sasu juga tidak bisa melihat kakak katak."

Kantung belanjaanku terlepas bebas dari genggamanku.

"Sasu sungguh tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Sasu buta..." Mata Sasuke mulai berkaca-kaca. Tangannya terangkat dengan gemetar, sedikit meleset saat dia menyentuh tanganku. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, agar tangisannya tidak pecah. Walaupun aku bisa melihat air mata sudah membanjiri matanya.

Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan takut, Sasuke. Kakak katakmu ini akan selalu ada di sisimu, meskipun kau tidak bisa melihat lagi."

Dokter pernah berkata padaku, bahwa penglihatan Sasuke bermasalah. Cepat atau lambat, Sasuke akan mengalami kebutaan. Aku tidak menyangka, akan secepat ini. Padahal banyak hal menarik yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat.

Tuhan begitu tidak adil pada Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke tidak mengeluh ataupun takut menghadapi monster kegelapan. Baginya, 'Tuan' lebih menyeramkan daripada monster atau hantu manapun. Aku berjanji padanya, bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan tuan itu membawanya pergi.

Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita tentang penyiksaan yang dialaminya. Kamipun tidak bertanya tentang itu. Kami tidak ingin Sasuke mengingat kembali kejadian mengerikan itu.

Dari keterangan anak-anak yang lainlah, kami tahu kenyataan mengerikan ini. Pejabat itu tidak segan-segan memotong kaki kedua anak laki-laki yang pernah mencoba melarikan diri. Pejabat itu bahkan tega memotong tiga jari tangan Sasuke, karena Sasuke diam-diam menelepon untuk meminta bantuan.

Kami mengutuk perbuatan pejabat itu. Hukuman penjara seumur hiduppun tidak cukup adil.

* * *

Kondisi Sasuke, semakin hari semakin memburuk. Sasuke tidak bisa makan dari mulutnya yang sakit, sehingga dia makan melalui sebuah selang makanan yang dipasang ke hidungnya. Berat badannya kembali menurun.

Dia jarang berbicara. Lebih sering tidur atau melamun menatap langit-langit kamar. Aku mengajaknya berbicara, tapi dia lambat meresponku. Panggilan 'kakak katak' pun jarang diucapkannya lagi.

Dokter mengatakan bahwa, saat Sasuke terbangun, Sasuke tidak bisa membedakan mimpi dengan kenyataan.

* * *

Seorang anak perempuan yang bernasib sama dengan Sasuke, baru saja meninggal. Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Aku tidak ingin ini terjadi pada Sasuke.

* * *

Terlalu banyak pikiran, membuatku jatuh sakit. Seharian ini, aku istirahat di kamar yang kusewa perbulan. Kak Juugo menggantikanku menjaga Sasuke.

"Sasuke tidak mengenali suaraku," ucap kak Juugo. "Dia memanggilku kakak katak."

Aku sungguh sedih karena Sasuke tidak mengenali kak Juugo.

"'Kakak katak, pulang ke Konoha yuk!" Kak Juugo meniru gaya bicara Sasuke yang membuatku tertawa kecil sambil menitikkan air mata. Aku menangis karena permintaan Sasuke terdengar seperti dia ingin menyerah.

"Sasuke tidak sekuat itu. Kita tidak boleh memaksa Sasuke berjuang melawan penyakit yang sulit untuk disembuhkan." Ucapan kak Juugo membuatku tersadar, bahwa aku begitu egois. Aku terlalu takut kehilangan Sasuke, sehingga aku terus meminta Sasuke untuk menuruti nasihat dokter agar cepat sembuh, menegaskan bahwa Sasuke adalah anak yang kuat. Aku terlalu banyak membohonginya.

"Kita tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, Sasuke akan pergi meninggal kita. Kita memang tidak bisa menyembuhkannya. Tapi, kita masih bisa membuatnya bahagia."

Jika ini memang yang Sasuke inginkan.

Hn! Ayo, kita pulang ke Konoha!

* * *

Meskipun Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dan terduduk di kursi kursi roda, dia bisa merasakan bahwa dia telah berada di panti asuhan Hatsuki.

Dia masih ingat dengan letak-letak ruangan yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Dia mengarahkanku menuju kamarku. Memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dari kursi roda, berjalan dengan meraba-raba.

"Ini ranjang kak Juugo?" tebaknya.

"Ya, kak Juugo kadang masih tidur di sini. Walaupun ranjang itu sudah kekecilan," jelasku.

"Uwo! Mister Roary!" seru Sasuke saat tangannya meraba sebuah boneka dinosaurus berwarna hijau, milik kak Juugo yang terletak di atas ranjang. Sasuke sangat suka boneka itu, tapi dia tidak ingin meminta pada kak Juugo. Karena boneka itu adalah pemberian mendiang nenek angkat kak Juugo.

Sasuke berbalik meraba-raba menuju ranjangku. Dia meraba dinding dan menemukan maha karyanya dulu. Walaupun gambar itu telah memudar, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya dari dinding.

"Masih ada," gumannya, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke duduk di ranjangku, mengelus-elus bantalku.

"Sasu ingin tidur di sini."

"Tidurlah, Sasuke. Aku akan mengusap-usap punggungmu."

Aku membantu Sasuke berbaring senyaman mungkin di ranjangku.

"Kakak katak," Sasuke menggenggam tanganku. "Sasu lebih banyak menemukan kebahagian di sini, daripada di luar sana. Sasu mohon, jangan meminta Sasu untuk pergi dari sini."

Untuk kesekiannya kalinya, aku menangis menyesali perbuatanku dulu.

* * *

Hanya dua malam, Sasuke tinggal di panti asuhan. Rasanya terlalu singkat, padahal Sasuke baru saja kembali berkumpul setelah lima tahun berpisah.

Setelah melihat wajah damai Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, ternyata aku salah telah menyalahkan Tuhan yang tidak adil pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya Tuhan begitu menyayangi Sasuke. Membantu Sasuke untuk pulang, sehingga Sasuke bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang diimpikannya sejak berada di luar sana.

Tuhan, tolong jaga Sasuke kesayanganku.

* * *

The End

* * *

Lagi kepengen bermellow-mellow.

Review please :)


End file.
